


Sweet Heart

by Alex_Dempsey10



Category: Saint Seiya, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dempsey10/pseuds/Alex_Dempsey10
Summary: Sinopsis:Después de la repentina muerte de Su hermana. El maestro de Guardería Keigo Takami, se ve obligado a hacerse cargo de Su pequeño sobrino de 2 Años, Fumikage Tokoyami.Por otro lado, Enji Todoroki, un aparente padre soltero, se acaba de mudar a la ciudad con sus Hijos, Touya (10 años), Fuyumi (9 años), Natsuo (5 Años) y Shouto (2 años).Sus vidas se cruzan cuando Keigo es asignado como Cuidador de Shouto...Después de perder a sus padres en un accidente, Mu se tiene que hacer cargo de sus tres Hermanos Menores, Shunrei (15 años), Kiki (9 años) y Raki (5 años)Después de casi 3 años Aioria regresa a su ciudad Natal, buscando a una personita especial que rechazó en el pasado, esperando que se le permita estar a su lado.¿Qué pasará?¿Cómo se conectaran estás cuatro historias?AU dónde los hermanos Todoroki son niños y Tokoyami es Sobrino de HawksAU dónde los caballeros de Athena no existen.Crossover Saint Seiya x Boku no Hero
Relationships: Aries Mū/Leo Aiolia, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Heart

**_Prólogo_**.

_1\. Keigo_

Keigo camino hasta el pequeño cuarto al que lo había guiado el policía, dentro un pequeño bebé de dos años dormía, su pequeño y dulce sobrino, Venía de la Morgue, su hermana había fallecido, cuando conducía de regreso a su casa en estado de Ebriedad, cuando había preguntado por el niño, le habían informado que este había llegado a la comisaría una hora antes del accidente de su hermana, ya que los vecinos habían llamado informando, que la mujer había abandonado el departamento y había dejado al niño solo durante casi seis horas.

Y ahora el era todo lo que su sobrino tenía, Respiro hondo, entro a la habitación, se acercó al pequeño y lo sacudió con Suavidad.

— ¿Io Ego? — preguntó el bebé algo adormilado.

— Hola Pollito — Dijo cargando al Bebé, acomodando su pequeña cabeza en su hombro — Volvamos a casa —.

Tomo la cobija y cubrió al bebé para salir del cuarto.

_2\. Enji_

El pelirrojo salió del hospital y subió a su Camioneta, se dirigió a su casa Mientras hablaba por teléfono con la última persona que pensó. 

Yagi Toshinori.

— ¿Enji a qué debo tu llamada? — preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

— ¿Recuerdas la casa que me dijiste que tenías en otra Ciudad? — Preguntó.

— Si ¿Porque? — Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

— La necesito, te juro que te pagaré Renta, pero necesito mudarme con mis hijos Ya — Dijo el pelirrojo de forma tensa y casi como un ruego.

— ¿Porque? — Preguntó dudoso el rubio.

— Te juro que te explicaré, pasaré a tu casa por las llaves en Dos horas — Dijo el pelirrojo para después colgar.

Llegó a su casa y Miro a la ama de llaves, la cual terminaba de bajar a los niños y cada uno con varias Maletas, tenía Shouto en brazos. Enji se acercó a ella y tomo al pequeño.

— Vaya a casa Señora Inomata, no se preocupe por su pago yo se lo seguiré depositando — Le dijo a la señora.

— ¿Está Seguro de esto señor? — preguntó la mujer.

— Es lo mejor.—

Enji empezó a subir las maletas a la camioneta puso a Natsuo y a Shouto en sus asientos especiales y sentó a Fuyumi a lado de los más pequeños, a Touya lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y manejó hasta casa de Toshinori, esperando que el hombre le diera la ayuda, que siempre le estaba ofreciendo.

_3\. Mū_

El joven de 25 años acababa de colgar el teléfono, su mejor amigo, Milo, el cual era policía le acababa de Hablar, sus padres acababan de fallecer debido a Un accidente automovilístico.

Su padre Dohko había muerto en el impacto, mientras su padre Shion, había muerto en la ambulancia de Camino al hospital. 

Miro hacia la sala donde Raki se había quedado dormida, mientras que Shunrei y Kiki seguían viendo la película que habían empezado a ver apenas hace una hora ¿Cómo les iba a dar está noticia? ¿Debería llevarlos al hospital? ¿Qué debía hacer? Respiro y se acercó a su hermanos.

— Shun, Kiki pueden ponerle pausa a la película, Necesito decirles algo. —

_4\. Aioria_

El rubio se encontraba en un avión, por primera vez en casi tres años iba a regresar a su ciudad Natal, se sentía culpable, por haber abandonado a esa persona, que se supone debia ser especial para él y planeaba recuperarle, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, el iba a recuperar a su bebé.


End file.
